2 Ratchet 4 You
Australia }} is the ninth episode of The Amazing Race 1. Leg Clue 1 - Mary’s Cathedral. Perth, Western Australia, Australia -> (Sydney Harbor. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia) First team to complete the Fast Forward will win it. To win this Fast Forward, you will Hold The Button for 6 minutes. Once you’ve shown a host a screenshot proving that you’ve held it down for at least 6 minutes, you will get your final clue and can go right to the Pit Stop. Note: You will have to tell the hosts that you are doing the Fast Forward before you attempt it. For this leg of the race, you will go to the harbor, where one of the most popular opera houses in the world is located. The harbor, famous for it’s new year’s eve events, is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Harbor. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia -> (Elizabeth Park, Scotland Island. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia) Now go to and island, located in Sydney, named after a part of the United Kingdom. Once here, go to the park in the middle of this small island and receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Park, Scotland Island. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia -> (Barrenjoey Lighthouse. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia) Now find a nearby lighthouse, where the name has changed over time but has been the same since 1966. Once here, you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Lighthouse. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia -> (The Beekeeper’s Inn. Vittoria, New South Wales, Australia) Leave Sydney and find a bar. This bar is named after a profession that deals with bees. This inn is located between a city named after a color and Sydney. Once in this bar, you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Beekeeper’s Inn. Vittoria, New South Wales, Australia ROADBLOCK Who likes to sting? Note: Kaeghan has to do this Roadblock. Bees are an important insect all over the world, Australia is no different. One of you will now play a game where you have to catch bees using bubbles. Once you have shown the hosts a score of 1000 or more, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Beekeeper’s Inn. Vittoria, New South Wales, Australia -> (Vittoria State Forest. Vittoria, New South Wales, Australia) Not far from the small settlement where you are right now, find a state forest named after this tiny town. It is here that you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 7 - State Forest. Vittoria, New South Wales, Australia -> (Wentworth Golf Club. Orange, New South Wales, Australia) Now go to the town of Orange, and find a golf club. In this golf club, you will get your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Golf Club. Orange, New South Wales, Australia DETOUR Snakes or Skinks. Your choice. In Snakes you will be playing Snake. Play on the level named ‘worm’ and try a get a score of 22 or more. Once you have shown a host a screenshot of this, you will get your next clue. In Skinks you will have to find the name of a specific species of skinks, that was found south of the city you were in during the last Leg of the race. Once you have the name of this skink correct, a host will hand you your next clue. Clue 9 - Golf Club. Orange, New South Wales, Australia -> (Sir Joseph Banks Park. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia) Go to your next Pit Stop. Find a park, stretched out right by the beach, between Foreshore Road and some settlements. This park right by the Sydney Airport is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Nuno & Emma. Gallery 10339328_10202363878563706_1176513225350171304_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Sir Joseph Banks Park. Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)